Welcome to War
by CountryDream14
Summary: Dad's usually leave a trinket or something for their daughters when they die. Instead, I've got a new life full of possibilities. Now I have to fight for it. The only problem is, which one?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I, unfortunately, don't, and never will (unless some miracle happens), own James Cameron's AVATAR.**

**Hope you enjoy and feel free to critic.**

**Thank you,**

**CountryDream14**

* * *

If you don't already know this fact in life, then let me tell you: Being a teenager sucks.

Add a dying planet, a giant spaceship, and an experimental program into the mix, and you have a double-whammy.

Oh well. Having a _normal _life is overrated anyway.

The start of my new life began with the death of my dad, the only person that I ever really had in my miserable existence. He was shot dead for the paper in his wallet. I had just walked into our small apartment complex, returning home from school, when I saw two government officials standing in the kitchen area next to the small plastic table that we ate on. They held absolutely no expression whatsoever as they told me the news of dad's passing and watched me slump into the chair with a dazed expression before unleashing a torrent of tears.

Bastards.

In the gist of my mourning (I hadn't even took off my book bag or school clothes yet) they started to talk with voices as equally monotone as the expressions they wore. They had asked me if I knew anything about the program that dad was in. I had told them that I only knew bits and pieces.

Dad would often mull over thick textbooks and stacks of papers in the evening after supper. I had grown curious after about a week-in-a-half of watching him do this while playing with my honey-oak blonde hair and sipping cocoa in the only comfortable chair we had. He had smiled at me-his smiles always cheered me up- and told me that he was part of a new experimental program and that he was required to learn some things. I had snorted and told him that if that stack of books and papers were only a few things, I'd rather mull over my science and algebra textbooks and read them cover-to-cover. He had laughed and I continued to press the question of what the program was.

He had had said, "One that will change our lives, Anna."

I didn't know what he meant then, but I was happy to hope for a future.

It was the government group, who I later found out was called the RDA, which enlightened me.

That was how I ended up in a comatose state for the next five years, six months, and nineteen days on a ship headed for a distant planet.

That was how I became a part of the AVATAR program.

My name is Anna Sully and I'm fifteen years old.

Welcome to war.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the prologue and, as I said before, feel free to give any critics or ideas. I'm sorry for the short prologue. Thank you for reading!**


	2. Welcome to Pandora

**To anyone who made it through the prologue and up to this point... You are a brave soul. **

**JUST KIDDING!**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy the first actual chapter of this story.**

**Thanks again,**

**CountryDream14**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I really appreciate all the feedback.**

**Disclaimer: AVATAR belongs to James Cameron and any other respective owner.**

* * *

My lungs and brain felt like they were suffocating to the point where they were about to burst, and I could feel tears of agony slide down my cheeks then disappear. With great effort, I peeked open an eye and was relieved to find that the lighting was dim in the cramped compartment(which I had dubbed before I left, the Coffin). My eyes slowly adjusted to the light, with the pupils widening to the point where they almost took up my entire eye, and flicked around, getting the details of the the Coffin.

A tiny bit of claustrophobia began to set in as I felt the straps holding me down tight to the table I was on. Tiny drops of drool hovered above me and my mind registered one word. _Cool._

The door to the Coffin gave a sudden hiss and a jerk before letting massive amounts of light flood in. I hissed and writhed in agony at the intrusion and at the sudden jerk of my table that had my head and stomach to cartwheels before being slid out. I cracked an eye open and was met with the weary face of a woman whom I could instantly tell had way too many all-nighters. Doing what, I had no idea, but she seemed to be a nurse. She gave me the barest of smiles and said, "Mornin' kid. Slumber party's over, time to wake up."

I could only give a slight nod with the pounding headache I had and the nurse took it as the sign to start undoing the straps that were holding me down before moving on to the next person. I started floating around, which would've been totally awesome if there weren't bass drums being banged in my brain at the moment. For the love of God and all things holy, _please _tell me that I remembered to pack Aspirin!

A voice over the intercom spoke and I had to clutch my head in agony, AGAIN, and I could only faintly hear what was being said. Something about being asleep for almost six years and to use the provided bags if you felt like throwing up. I was about to take them up on that offer, because I don't know what exactly was pumped into me when we took off, but it was NOT agreeing with my body. Curse my stomach and immune system.

I managed to find my locker and all my belongings in it without any problems, and guess what heaven-send was waiting for me? Aspirin and bottled water! Thank you Jesus! I had popped down two of the tiny pills (which I normally loathe) and waited for the effects to kick in, which, hopefully, wouldn't be long.

I quickly grabbed the rest of my meager carry-on belongings and went to change into a pair of jean-shorts, an old t-shirt, and some tennis shoes (it was amazing to get out of the scrubs) before wandering over to the storage unit to scope out the rest of my luggage, which was surprisingly easy considering there were quite a few people on the ship.

I managed to make my way to the exit part of the ship, where we would be let outside for the first time in almost six years. To say I was excited was an understatement, I was absolutely esctatic. With jittery nerves, I managed to walk over to an open seat (my legs felt extremely weak from not using them) and buckled myself down. On the opposite side of the room, I noticed a man sitting in a wheelchair. He was obviously paralyzed from the waist down, but what bothered me is that I couldn't see his face. I wanted so badly to know what he looked like, what he was feeling, but his head was facing forward towards the door (He was in front while I was in the back) so I could only sit, stare, and guess.

Then, before I knew it, the ship had landed, and opened its hatches, revealing the famed Pandora.

* * *

**AN: I was going to end it here, but I felt like that would be cruel. So... ONWARD!**

* * *

I was only half attentive to the guy that listed off the dangers of Pandora's toxic atmosphere, claiming that we would be dead within a minute, and told us to be careful. Apparently, rookie deaths didn't look good on his record.

Asshole.

The moment he told us to move, I was the first out the door, passing everyone, including the guy in the wheelchair. I could feel everyone's eyes on me as I exited, as they finally noticed that I was the _only _teen girl on this ship, and probably the entire base.

I stared in awe as I stepped onto the earth, real _earth _(as in, not the cheap cement everywhere back home), and looked at the bright colorful new world around me. It was beautiful, and, somewhere in the back of my head, I wondered:

Had my home ever been this beautiful?

A smile slowly lit up my face and I felt radiant.

A new start, a new world, a new home for the next few years of my life.

I walked past two military personel, and they immediately noticed my presence as they scoped out the new recruits, and one elbowed the other, pointing to me. Both had disgusting grins on their faces as one spoke.

"Damn, look at that body. Hey, princess! Come over here and we'll give you a "tour.""

I slowly turned around, the smile on my face was replaced by one of rage.

I spoke to them, slowly and menacingly, "Do **NOT **shit with me, pigs, because I can, and _will, _make your life fucking miserable."

Okay, so maybe I still had a _few_ kinks left to work out before everything was perfect enough.

* * *

I found my room about twenty minutes later, after stopping to ask for direction once or twice.

The first thing I noticed, was that it was _small. _It was absolutely puny, and could maybe have four or five people (six at most) housed before coming crowded.

The walls were a light shade of gray, with similar colored tiles for the floor. A small twin bed was shoved in the corner with the standard gray and white sheets and a pillow. The matress didn't look very comfortable at all. The only other objects in the room, was a small metallic desk, a rolling chair, a tiny closet with shelves for pants and underwear, ect.

A door on the opposite side of the bed led to an even smaller bathroom with a small shower head, a toilet, sink, and a little mirror cabinet.

With a weary sigh, I through my two bags onto my dull bed and let myself fall down with them, landing on my bed.

With the excitment come and gone, I felt, not empty, but incomplete. Dad was supposed to be here with me, we were supposed to come here and share a drab room, and explore this exciting new world _together. _

Now he's just a pile of ash that was dumped into a filthy lake to "honor his memory."

Tears started to come, but I never got the chance to break the levees, because a knock sounded at my door. Furiously brushing them away, I stood up and straightened my t-shirt and jeans, trying to look presentable, before walking over to open the door.

A short, dark-skinned man met me. His nametag read "Max". He cleared his throat and I managed to look him in the eyes. He gave me a soft, kind smile and spoke:

"Dr. Augustine will see you now."


End file.
